japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Kara Edwards
Kara Janét Edwards (born on February 17, 1977 in Lubbock, Texas) is an American radio personality, and voice actress at Funimation/OkraTron 5000. She provided voices for a number of English versions of Japanese anime series. She is also well known in the Charlotte, North Carolina area for her past career as a radio host. Kara is best known for voicing Kid Goten & Videl in the Dragon Ball franchise. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Ace Attorney – Cody Hackins (Ep. 5 to 7) *Aquarion Evol – Aika *Aquarion Logos – Okazaki *B Gata H Kei Yamada’s First Time – Additional Voice *Ben To – Kyo Sawagi aka the Sawagi President *Cat Planet Cuties – Arisa Ohshiro & Aura *A Certain Magical Index II – Vento of the Front *A Certain Scientific Railgun – Tsuduri Tesso *A Certain Scientific Railgun S – Febrie & Tsuzuri Tesso *Chaos;HEAd – Kozue Orihara *Chrome Shelled Regios – Countia Varmon Farness (Ep. 23 & 24) *D Frag! – Ogawa *Dance in the Vampire Bund – Nanami Shinonome *Danganronpa The Animation – Chihiro Fujisaki *Darker than Black Gemini of the Meteor – Mina Hazuki *Dimension W – Additional Voice (Ep. 2) *Dragon Ball – Dabu (Nam's Brother), Pocawatha, Audience Member (Ep. 22) & Robot Maid (Ep. 44) *Dragon Ball Z – Kid Goten, Videl, Gotenks & Lime (Ep. 170) *Dragon Ball Z Kai – Kid Goten, Videl & Gotenks *Dragon Ball Super – Kid Goten, Videl & Gotenks *Fairy Tail – Audience Member (Ep. 30), Blue Pegasus Wizard (Ep. 32), Captive (Ep. 33), Fairy Tail Wizard (various Episodes), Heartfilia Maid (Ep. 29), Loke's Girlfriend (Ep. 31), Magnolia Citizen (Ep. 44) & Young Ultear Milkovich *Fairy Tail Season 2 – Young Ultear Milkovich *Fractale – Additional Voice (Ep. 2 to 7, 9 & 11) *Fruits Basket (2019 version) – Sohma Kana (Ep. 7) *Ga Rei Zero – Additional Voice *Guilty Crown – Kyo (Ep. 4 to 6) & Miyabi Herikawa (Ep. 16 & 18) *Haganai – Akari Fujibayashi (Ep. 2) *Heaven's Lost Property – Nymph *Heaven's Lost Property Forte – Nymph *Hetalia The Beautiful World – Fem! Russia (Nyotalia) *High School DxD Hero – Aika Kiryu *Is This a Zombie? – Fantasy Eu (Ep. 1) *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead – Fantasy Eu (Ep. 9 & 10) *Kamisama Kiss – Additional Voice *Kamisama Kiss 2 – Mizutama *Last Exile Fam, The Silver Wing – Teddy Martynas *Linebarrels of Iron – Girl (Ep. 18) & Yuriko Moritsugu (Ep. 21) *Nobunagun – Watanabe *Noragami – Nayu *Okami san & Her Seven Companions – Himeno Shirayuki (Ep. 9 & 10) *One Piece – Lil & Additional Voice *Overlord – Additional Voice *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt – Additional Voice *Ping Pong – Piiko *Princess Jellyfish – Additional Voice *Psycho Pass 2 – Additional Voice *Ragnarok The Animation – Sophie *The Rolling Girls – Banko (Ep. 3 & 5) *Rosario + Vampire Capu2 – Additional Voice *The Sacred Blacksmith – Patty Baldwin *School Rumble – Additional Voice *Sekirei – Chiho & Sekirei *Sekirei Pure Engagement – Chiho *Senran Kagura Ninja Flash! – Hikage *Seraph of the End Vampire Reign – Tomoe Saotome (Ep. 6) *Sgt. Frog – Additional Voice *Shakugan no Shana III Final – Brigid & Justus *Shiki – Shihori (Ep. 21.5) *Shin chan – Hot Girl (Ep. 68) *Solty Rei – Celica Yayoi & Tour Guide *Soul Eater – Fairy (Ep. 9) *Soul Eater Not! – Eternal Feather *Space Dandy Season 2 – Additional Voice *Strike Witches 2 – Junko Takei (Ep. 1, 3 & 12) *World Break Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman – Additional Voice *Yawara! – Yawara *YuYu Hakusho – Murugu *Yurikuma Arashi – Attendant 2 *??? Anime Films *Black Butler His Butler, Performer – Additional Voice *Cat Planet Cuties – Arisa Ohshiro *'Dragon Ball Z movie 10' – Goten & Videl *'Dragon Ball Z movie 11' – Goten *'Dragon Ball Z movie 12' – Goten, Videl & Gotenks *'Dragon Ball Z movie 13' – Goten, Videl & Gotenks *'Dragon Ball Z movie 14' – Goten, Videl & Gotenks *'Dragon Ball Z movie 15' – Videl *Dragon Ball Super Broly – Goten (cameo) *Evangelion 2.0 You Can Not Advance – Additional Voice *.Hack//Quantum – Asta *Heaven’s Lost Property the Movie The Angeloid of Clockwork – Nymph *Heaven's Lost Property Project Pink – Nymph *Mass Effect Paragon Lost – Christine *Summer Wars – Additional Voice *??? Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Battleborn – Shayne *Dragon Ball Legends – Son Goten, Videl & Gotenks *Dragon Ball Origins 2 – Upa *Dragon Ball Z Battle of Z – Goten & Gotenks *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 – Goten, Gotenks & Videl *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 – Goten, Gotenks & Videl *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi – Goten, Gotenks & Videl *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 – Goten, Gotenks & Videl *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 – Goten, Gotenks & Videl *Dragon Ball Z Infinite World – Goten, Gotenks & Videl *Dragon Ball Z Kakarot – Goten & Videl *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast – Goten, Gotenks & Videl *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast 2 – Goten, Videl & Gotenks *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai – Gotenks *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Another Road – Gotenks *Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors – Gotenks *Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi Tag Team – Goten, Gotenks & Videl *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi – Gotenks, Goten & Videl *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse – Goten, Videl & Gotenks *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse 2 – Goten, Videl & Gotenks *Smite – Athena & Peacekeeper Athena *Tales of Eternia – Farah Oersted *??? Quotes *"Hey look at me I'm a Birdie!". Knownable Roles *'Videl' in DBZ *'Kid Goten' in DBZ *'Murugu' in Yu Yu Hakusho *'Farah Oersted' in Tales of Eternia *'Febrie' in A Certain Scientific Railgun S *'Nanami' in Dance in the Vampire Bund *'Nymph' in Heaven's Lost *'Tsuduri Tesso' in A Certain Scientific Railgun *'Young Ultear Milkovich' in Fairy Tail *'???' in ??? Trivia *Met her DBZ Japanese counterpart, Yuko Minaguchi, at comic con to the point that she got along with her when she found out that Yuko had spoke English fluently in person to her. *Favorite roles are Videl, Goten, Murugu, Febrie & Nanami. *Her star sign is a Aquarius. *Her bloodtype is ???. *Is good friends with Kyle Hebert. *Her hobbies are ???. *Her favorite food is ???. *Chinese Zodiac sign is the Dragon. *Her bloodtype is B. *It is unknown if she is marry or if she has kids. *??? Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES